


【搬旧文】O.V.A

by Wiege_Grabe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 军火商设定AU, 黑历史
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiege_Grabe/pseuds/Wiege_Grabe
Summary: 另外一篇黑历史，中短篇吧算，是个比较搞笑的文。





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

“这么说，您是为了小说的创作，来了解我——作为军火商人——的生活？”

“是这样。”

“您的弟弟路德维希·贝什米特先生是个好人，希望您也不要妨碍到我的正当工作，基尔伯特·贝什米特先生”

“我尽量。”

这是个空荡荡的房间，只有必要的桌椅，不是发生对话的两人中任何一人的工作生活场所。

“您要保证尊重我的隐私，这样我才能将对路德维希的信任转移到您身上。”

“好的好的。我可以提问了么？”淡色头发、被称作基尔伯特的男人看起来有些不耐烦。

“嗯，请吧。”对方是个戴眼镜的褐发年轻男人，看起来不到三十岁，坐在那里没有任何表情。

“第一个问题，你为什么还没被抓起来？”

“您一上来就是这个问题不免有些尖锐，不过我能理解您的心情。事实上，我在做合法而正当的生意，这点您的弟弟可以作证，否则第一个要抓我的人就是他的领导——就是这样。我希望您能先从一些普通的问题开始，贝什米特先生。”

“那好，你的名字是？”

“罗德里赫·梅特涅。我以为路德维希已经告诉您了。”

“告诉我了，但这不是真名。”

“对。”

“梅特涅，叫我想起了上上个世纪那个令人不愉快的老头子[1]。”

“我有义务叫人感到愉快么？”

“好吧……你的父母如何？他们知道你从事的这个职业么？”

“他们知道，并且过得很愉快。”

“他们难道还以一个军火商人儿子而骄傲自豪？”

“这我不清楚。”

“你对你的职业自豪么？”

“我没想过，不过如果您需要的话，请给我一段时间叫我仔细想想。”

“你为什么没有结婚？我看刚才那位女秘书就不错，你是叫她伊莎？不如仿照那位史塔克先生[2]……”

“您看我和史塔克先生有哪些相似之处么？”

“没有。看来你的脾气很好啊……”

“不，我的脾气不好，现在在努力克制着，所以请不要再问这种问题了。”

“作为军火商人，你应该对军械很在行吧！”

“不，我不懂。负责技术的是茨温利先生。”

“这位茨温利先生由于很懂军械，所以被你任命为供货部的主管？”

“不，那是因为他很会精打细算，能够进到物美价廉的货物。”

“那么负责销售的是你本人？”

“目前是这样的，我还会带上海德威利小姐。”

“然后你们就这么和那些军界要员、黑道大佬、反政府武装头目谈业务？”

“不，一般还会带上武装的保镖，在暗处。”

“那么你们是怎么说服那些人砸下他们的银子的呢？是靠海德威利小姐，还是靠你，靠这个？”基尔伯特突然起身，左手伸向前，隔着桌子点上了端坐着的梅特涅先生右嘴角下的痣。

“我们靠的是公道的价格和精良的货物。还有这颗痣在中国的相术中是贪吃的意思。”梅特涅先生继续保持端坐不动。

“哈哈，贪吃，你很能吃？”基尔伯特坐回了椅子，看来这位梅特涅先生今天真的没打算和他动怒。

“我每天吃五顿饭。”

“都是莴苣和胡萝卜？”

“我喜欢甜食，并且不喜欢运动。”

“那……”

“我也不知道为什么。”

“好的……你对军械不在行，那么对政治局势很敏锐么？或者你把这件事交给了海德威利小姐？”

“不，我对这个比军械了解得多一点。我是学历史的。”

“政治史么？”

“不，我在维也纳大学学习的艺术史。”

些微的冷场。

“……公司名字OVA是什么含义？我以为是动画片或者是‘Omnia vincit amor’[3]的意思。”

“我还没想好，我有些想叫它Östlicheverkehr GmbH des Arm[4]，是因为办公地点在东柏林地区。我的前任把这摊子交给我的时候没有告诉我缩写的含义，不过我觉得您的提议，后者，挺不错。”

“你的前任？”

“是的，他死于暗杀。”

“讲一讲他吧。”

“他是我的钢琴老师，在之前我只知道他开了一家明显在赔本的独立唱片公司，就叫OVA，这里大概是Oneiroi voce Audio[5]的意思。在他被暗杀之后，负责遗产管理的人找上我，说那位先生将OVA公司的武器销售部分转交于我之后，我才知道他除了发行唱片和教人弹琴之外，还在从事着这项工作。”

“这很有意思。”基尔伯特在本子上写着什么，他是左撇子。

“是的。顺便一说，现在OVA的唱片出版也是由我在管理，在他死后拍卖时我又把它买了下来。当然现在那里还在赔本。”

“这么说，你的业余兴趣是音乐？”

“是的。我觉得咱们的会面够长了，我该吃饭了。您若想再找时间来‘了解’我，可以直接打我的私人电话，不用通过您的弟弟了。与您交谈叫我感到很愉快。再见，贝什米特先生。”

“好，再见。”基尔伯特知道对方的最后一句话只是个客套，故而也破例地回答，“感谢拿出时间来回答我的问题，梅特涅先生。”

——————————————

“路德，我叫你给我找一个很厉害的军火商人，你怎么叫我去问这么一个温吞的少爷！老头子似的，就刚才那么一会儿，他比我一辈子说的‘您’都多。”基尔伯特趴在家中客厅的沙发上，向着他的警员弟弟抱怨。

“哥哥，梅特涅先生是我们的重点监控对象，你看看他经手的交易量就知道了，他是很厉害的人物。”被称作路德维希的年轻人，有着整齐的金发，他端着饭后的咖啡坐在了沙发的一端。

“那你们还不把他抓起来！很厉害么，他？我觉得他唯一厉害的地方就是一天吃五顿饭还瘦得跟树枝似的。”基尔伯特扔下沙发上的靠垫，干脆趴在了路德维希的大腿上。

“哥哥你吃得也很多，身材照样很好。”

“可是他居然是学艺术史的！还有奥地利口音！”

“希特勒也曾梦想着搞艺术，也是奥地利人。”

“这没有可比性。他要是能干出希特勒的事情，我就能出版《纯粹理性批判》了。总之你给我换一个人吧！”

“不行，哥哥。梅特涅先生的工作很忙，还答应了你的会面，你不该半途而废。再者，我觉得你不能仅通过访问来了解梅特涅先生，或许你应该尝试着跟他共同工作生活一阵……”

“叫我学习杜鲁门·卡波特[6]么？！唉……和这个人共处真是需要极大的牺牲精神啊，为艺术献身也不过如此。”

“哥哥，梅特涅先生给我打电话说，他看在我的面子上已经很照顾你了，你提了那些问题他也没有冲你发脾气……”

“你怎么跟那个人那么熟？你是不是该直接叫他罗德里赫，或者干脆是罗德，‘啊，罗德，我的蠢哥哥想要问你几个问题，到时候别向他发脾气，好么？’‘哦，亲爱的，你放心吧，我会好好对付他的~’是这样么？！”

“……不是，哥哥你的想象力太丰富了，如果小说家这个职业还给你以这个副作用的话，你还不如在大学中对付那些年轻人。另外我还不知道你有模仿肥皂剧女演员的天赋。”

“好的，本大爷就准备为我的艺术献身了。嗯，他没给我私人电话……”

“我这里有。”

“你不会真的跟他有什么关系？！”

“没有。哥哥你可以去暂时充当他的助理，来了解他的工作。”

“不行，那里已经有一个女人了。”

“我相信那位小姐应该不至于在克罗地亚语、阿尔巴尼亚语那些巴尔干语言的能力上超过你。”

“哈……没想到当时在学校随意旁听的那些课还在这种时候派上用场……”

“哥哥你在语言学习上很有天赋。”

“哈哈我最帅了。那就这么定了，现在就去打电话。”

——————————————

“罗德里赫·梅特涅，你对再增添一位助理感兴趣么？”

“……哦，是贝什米特先生啊。我目前不需要，还需要多发出一份工资。”

“本大爷屈尊去给你当助理你倒不领情！”（“哥哥请冷静。”路德维希说。）

“是你的话，如果不需要工资，我或许会考虑。”

“……好的，反正我已经准备为艺术献身了，那就这么办罢，明天我就去你的办公室上班。”

“什么为艺术献身？你等等……”

基尔伯特挂掉了电话之后才发现自己不知道梅特涅先生和他的O.V.A在哪里办公。

“哥哥你明天可以去莱比锡大街X号X楼X室找到梅特涅先生。”

“怎么你连这个也知道！”

“……你难道在吃醋么。作为警察应该了解自己监控对象的办公地点吧。”

“暂且放过你。”

[1]此处指十九世纪奥地利的首相，Klemens Wenzel von Metternich。

[2]钢铁侠

[3]拉丁文“爱征服一切”，语出维吉尔的诗[Eclogues](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eclogues)X.69。

[4]“东部武装流通有限公司”，看起来很奇怪。

[5]“俄涅洛依之声音像”，俄涅洛依是希腊神话的梦神。

[6]Truman Capote美国作家，其代表作《冷血》是他在花了六年时间访问一起凶杀案的凶手之后写出的。


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

“不行，我绝不能允许这个男人在您身边工作！”栗色长发的女人叫着。她的打扮同一般的办公室秘书没什么两样，若不算裙下的“格洛克17”[1]的话——她才不喜欢“黑寡妇”[2]那种女里女气的产品。

“你这个女人叫什么啊！你的头子都同意了。”淡色头发的青年撇嘴转头。

“伊莎，请冷静，他是路德维希的哥哥，是可以信赖的——虽然我没想到您今天真会过来。”

“哦，那位看起来挺可靠的肌肉男的哥哥——可是一点儿都不像！”

“路德是本大爷最棒的弟弟！”

“路德维希来这里的话还好可是你算个什么！我可以揍他么梅特涅先生？”

“暂时不可以……看在路德维希的面子上……”

“本大爷才不屑于你们看在路德的面子上……还有你敢揍我？”

“好的你们都不要闹了，贝什米特先生，海德威利小姐——贝什米特先生，由于您的突然造访，我并没有准备好适合您的工作，或许您可以由伊莎带着与其他人——今后一段时间内的同事——认识一下。”

“我不要带着他！”“我不要跟着她！”

“那好，请给我一段时间思来考安排一下您的工作。贝什米特先生，请您不要打海德威利小姐的主意，您会有生命危险的……”

“我可以打你的主意么梅特涅？”

“我真的要揍他了梅特涅先生！”

“请你再忍一会儿。”

——————————————

“我是瓦修·茨温利。很高兴认识你。”金发的年轻人冷冷地看了一眼基尔伯特，丝毫没有高兴的感觉。除了留到耳际的头发，他样子像是穿着迷彩服的新兵。

“哈，梅特涅跟我提到过你。我是基尔伯特·贝什米特，梅特涅新的助理——听说你对武器很在行？”

“不，我是瑞士人，主要管理财务和供货。”

“瓦修，这个人只是暂时来打酱油，过不了几天就会滚蛋——还有瓦修确实对武器很在行，虽然梅特涅先生更赏识他的理财能力。”伊丽莎白嘶嘶地说着，拉着基尔伯特走出供货部的仓库区，之后是战略情报部、保卫部和后勤装备部。

“好像体制很简约啊。”

“是，梅特涅先生不希望把工资分给很多人，但是这样做他给每个人的工资就会相对的高。”

“话说这里有多少可战斗人员？”

“除了梅特涅先生——还有你——都是。”

“不要小看本大爷，我也是战斗人员！”

“你？能打架？”

“虽然说我不打女人——”

之后基尔伯特发誓不再轻视女人的拳脚功夫，并庆幸自己是正经地练过空手道并且有过实战经验，然后两个人整了整衣服回到了梅特涅先生的办公室，还好没伤到脸。

——————————————

“这是真正的里海大白鲟做成的‘马洛索’[3]鱼子酱呢，昨天刚送到的。东尼你来得真是时候！”看起来梅特涅先生心情不错，正在进行他的第二次早餐。

“真的很不错呢罗德！”被称作东尼，全名为安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多的黑发深肤西班牙男人，战略情报部主管，也坐在餐桌旁。

“一定要单独地放入嘴中再吃面包，嗯，这里有香槟。贝什米特先生，您刚才已经认识卡里埃多先生了罢，也过来吃一点么？”转过头来的梅特涅先生飞快地收回了刚刚冲着安东尼奥的笑脸。

基尔伯特走上前去，用小勺舀了一些那黑灰色的小圆球，放进了嘴中，他才懒得想他正在咀嚼着多少钱。

“嘿，基尔，一起坐下来吃罢！”

“安东尼奥，我什么时候和你这么熟了！”基尔伯特在餐桌旁坐下来，没理那位西班牙人挂在他脖子上的胳膊。

“刚出炉酸酸的黑面包和低盐黄油，真是绝配啊。导致我都忘了来这里是要和你商量什么了……”

“这里还有葡萄。”

“啊说到葡萄我想起来了，这次有关意大利那边的……”

……

——————————————

“是说那位小少爷无比地节约嘛，可是他在那里奢侈地消耗着高级食物！”基尔伯特听完了安东尼奥的汇报就进了伊丽莎白办公的隔间。

“哦，你是说梅特涅先生啊。他对这个比较讲究，再者这又不是他花钱买的。那鱼子酱是和跟着俄国的货物附赠来的，香槟是法国的买主送他的。不尽快消耗掉那才是浪费呢。”伊丽莎白对基尔伯特的反感好像稍有减弱。

“还有那位安东尼奥，和他吃吃喝喝、嘻嘻哈哈地就讨论出什么‘战略情报’了？”

“大概是这样吧。”

——————————————

“基尔伯特，我可以这么称呼您么，或者‘你’？”这已经是下午了。之前罗德里赫的午餐也在办公室内的餐桌上解决，伊丽莎白和基尔伯特也一起。由于确实很好吃，基尔伯特决定还是不要嘲笑他的懒惰了。

“求之不得，你Sie（您）得我都要折寿了。”基尔伯特翻了翻白眼。

“那好，你说你是写字的，那就来负责所有信件的收发……”

“终于给我派活了，这点儿事你想了那么半天。还有本大爷学的是哲学，写小说只是爱好！”

“……这事之前有时是我自己做，有时是伊莎做。我们为了提供宾至如归的服务……”

“太可笑了，买卖这种东西还自称宾至如归！”

“……我们的通信都是用当地语言完成的，巴尔干地区是重要业务点，可是之前只能高价请外人翻译……”

“哈哈哈原来你是需要本大爷当廉价劳动力！”

“基尔伯特你只是免费劳动力！”伊丽莎白纠正道。

“……我听路德维希说你在巴尔干语言上有些造诣……”

“怎么路德把这事都告诉你了？”

“是我问路德维希的，否则我不知道该叫你做什么。”

“为什么不直接问我？”

“好了，基尔伯特。英语、法语、意大利语我相信你自己能搞定，匈牙利语、俄语可以叫伊丽莎白协助，突厥语族、闪语族的去问装备部的赛迪克——他真是个不错的人，非洲通用语目前还需要外人来翻译——你要是想开始学的话我也不反对。这是我公务邮箱的账号和密码，你的任务是向我汇报每封邮件的内容，以及翻译我的口述回信。能做到么？”

“没问题。”

“还有请你不要总打断我说话，我脾气不好。”

“你倒是生气啊，我倒想看看有什么可怕的……”

“没力气了，我要吃下午茶。”

工作就在下午茶的沙河蛋糕中开始。事实证明，基尔伯特的自信确实是有根据的。翻译信件时他能把对方的虚情假意都除掉、理出发信人的本意，回信时他甚至觉得罗德里赫的口述太慢了。（“这是关乎重大的事情，要考虑清楚！”）除此之外，他还有见了罗德里赫除了面无表情以外的其他表情。这才像个正常人“在大笔生意成功时会按捺不住的得意，在两难情况下会紧锁眉头咬着嘴唇。

——————————————

“罗德里赫，你怎么回家？”O.V.A公司在平日时是标准的朝九晚五作息，从老板以降都没有加班的兴趣。

“他不开车，否则会迷路的。我送他回家。”伊丽莎白也在收拾自己的东西准备下班。

“为了更好地了解你的生活我准备住到你家——你家有客房吧？”

“……有的……”

“梅特涅先生你平日的撒谎能力都到哪里去了？怎么可能叫这个人住进你的家，我都没有得到这个待遇！”

“伊莎……”

“这个小子，他居然敢抢我的东西！不可原谅！”

“伊莎你说什么是你的东西……”

“哈哈哈哈就这样了，我开车送你回家然后住在那儿，不用费心，我的私人用品都在车上了。”

“呃……”

“绝对不可以！”

“姑娘，你想再打一架么？”

“什么，你们已经打了一架了？请不要打架，基尔伯特你……你可以住在我家不过不许妨碍我的私人生活。”

“梅特涅先生你居然——哦好的，请别忘了你枕头下有瓦修给你的格洛克17，虽然你水准不怎么样，不过把这混蛋打个半残倒没问题……”

“本大爷才不屑于进你的卧室呢，倒怕你有个什么梦游打鼾的毛病搅得我睡不着……”

“梅特涅先生在床上可老实了……”

“伊莎你……”

——————————————

“罗德里赫，我想再问你一个问题。”基尔伯特按照伊丽莎白（极端不情愿地）给他的地址开着车，罗德里赫坐在副驾驶的位置。

“可以，希望不很尖锐，并且我有权不回答。”

“你额头上为什么总是有一撮头发翘着？”

“……我有权不回答。”

[1]奥地利于1983年研制出来的手枪，适合杀伤近距离有生目标。

[2]美国研制的小型枪支，电影中总被女间谍藏在女式包或裙子里。

[3]俄语“低盐”，总之是高级货。


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

“你是来露营的么？”罗德里赫看着基尔伯特从后备箱中拿出鼓囊囊的登山包。

“如果没有客房我会考虑在客厅支帐篷睡觉。”

“冬天时你还可以点一堆篝火。”

——————————————

“我以为你应该看茨威格。”基尔伯特看着罗德里赫的书柜。

“小学时喜欢。”罗德里赫将面包和香肠从厨房端到餐厅。

“Die Enden der Parabel[1]，不错的品味。”

“谢谢。”

“另外你更适合有蕾丝装饰的围裙。”

“谢谢，我不适合。”

“你也卖V2火箭么？”

“我卖更先进的。你知道，我们只是代理。”

“有能控制勃起的么？”

“怎么，你需要？”

“你和瓦修·茨温利以及安东尼奥是怎么认识的？”

“瓦修是我读茨威格时代的同学。安东尼奥是前任时的员工。”

“茨温利看起来倒像是专业人士——可安东尼奥……”

“他很有才华，我很依赖他。”

“你和安东尼奥是一种什么关系？”

“……这是什么意思？”

“我不知道从事你们这种……特殊职业的人群，上下级之间会不会有某种特殊的关系。”

“首先，我觉得这不算是特殊职业；第二，安东尼奥是我的好朋友，他还对烹饪甜点很在行。”

“你和路德维希是怎么认识的？”

“某天他进入我的办公室，对我说他的上司接管了监视O.V.A的任务，叫他来通知我，如果有什么需要帮助的可以通过他联络。”

“唉，他那上司手下那么多喽啰，为什么是路德……”

“不要抱怨了，虽然我不知道你和你弟弟是怎样的关系——但是没有他的帮助你也没法认识我——当然我宁愿不认识你。”

“……哦可怜的路德！早知道叫他去做些低风险的职业了，也省的成天跟你们这种人打交道。”

“路德维希是有行为能力的成年人，看到你比他姑姑还要婆婆妈妈的样子不知道该怎么想！”

“你的性向？”

“怎么问到这个？！”

“我要确保路德的贞操。直觉告诉我路德会是你这种人喜欢的类型。”

“……为什么呢？”

“你学艺术、是维也纳人、单身、讲究饮食……种种迹象表明……”

“基尔伯特你这个笨蛋、精神病！我跟路德维希最多就去Café Einstein[2]喝个咖啡什么的！”

“路德都没有和我去过那儿！你们……哦我好失败啊啊啊……”

“他自己提出来要去那里的……”

“……哇啊啊啊……”

“你别叫了行么！路德维希是遵纪守法的好警员，我保证不把他带进我们的事务，可以么？”

“不！”

“好的好的那我拉他入伙，并且我喜欢金发碧眼的健壮年轻男人你满意了么！呃……我是开玩笑的。”

“你这个老妖怪！”

“基尔伯特，你能不能别那么幼稚！还有如果你的档案上没有错，你应该和我同岁来着。”

“我的档案？”

“战略情报部不只是有安东尼奥。已经有人查过了，波罗的海来的那位程序员水平是毋庸质疑的——否则我也不会叫你待在这里。”

“……老巫婆！”

“难道你是白雪公主么？来，请把这只苹果吃掉吧。”

——————————————

“你介意钢琴声么？”

“不介意，如果水平好的话。”基尔伯特正在电脑上记录他今天的收获。

“哦，那好。”

——————————————

“你弹这种曲子难道不会叫自己焦虑么？”

“我弹斯克里亚宾会把情绪释放出来，反而有好处。”

“刚才是哪首？”

“Vers la Flamme[3]。”

“倒配合你的工作。”

——————————————

“为什么客房——也就是我要住的房间，门上贴了一个荧光的米老鼠？”

“这是伊莎干的，她怕我走错了卧室。”

“你曾经走错过？”

“……”

“好的总之它是能确保我安全的是吧。”

“看来是这样。另外如果按下床头左侧的凹槽，会弹出一支M249[4]，请不要随便玩。”

“你使枪技术怎么样？”

“自杀和胡乱扫射比较擅长。”

“我发现你总是对自己的无能直言不讳。”

“这种事情没必要向你隐瞒。”

“你有什么惯用的武器么？”

“……”

“你怎么能活到了现在？！”

“我听说我的钢琴老师——也就是我的前任，是顶尖的神枪手，可他还是被暗杀了。”

“你身边的人难道没有尝试过叫你练习一种防身本事么？”

“瓦修和伊莎都尝试过。”

“好的，我知道他们失败了。”

“嗯。”

“你如同被战士保卫的公主。”

“这不可笑！”

“我觉得你是没有找到适合自己的武器。”

“说得好像你才是军火商一样。”

“本大爷要是干你这行肯定比你强多了。”

“哦是么。”

“我睡觉去了，明天你会几点起床？”

“请你在8点……不，7点半时把我叫醒吧，我再也不能忍受那个闹钟了。”

“呃……好的。”

——————————————

“罗德里赫求你了，已经8点了，快起来。”基尔伯特感到了当罗德里赫闹钟的任务艰巨性，真不知道这个单身男人之前的日子是怎么应对自身暴虐的起床气——看看那如同在军火厂进行了各种伤害实验的闹钟。

“你谁啊给我滚出去！”

“不行！”基尔伯特干脆将罗德里赫拽出被窝，“再闹我就脱你衣服了！”

“啊？”罗德里赫一惊，揉了揉眼睛，看了看基尔伯特，“你出去，我要换衣服了。”

“我才没兴趣一早晨就看到男人的裸体呢！”

——————————————

“你的面包和咖啡！”基尔伯特将穿好衣服洗漱完毕又要倒下的罗德里赫拽到了餐桌。罗德里赫无声地吃着，仿佛在酝酿着仇恨世界的情绪。

——————————————

“基尔伯特，刚才，呃，抱歉。”在车上，罗德里赫借着三杯清咖啡的力量恢复了神智。

“你为什么不将上班时间定得晚一点？”

“我不是不喜欢早起，而只是不喜欢起床这件事。”

“你的人生真是悲哀。”

“我睡眠不太好。”

“是不是良心受谴责了什么的？”

“不知道。”

“你或许可以尝试做一些睡前运动，据说有好处。”

“什么运动？”

“男性高潮时产生的催乳素、催产素和利尿素有利于进入睡眠。”

“……不必了。我明天还是定闹钟吧，不麻烦你了。”

“哈哈哈不用了，叫你起床特别好玩。”

“不好玩。”

“我为你那只闹钟的人道——不，‘闹钟道主义’着想的话也要亲自叫你起床。”

“呃……好吧。麻烦你了。”

——————————————

“‘最亲爱的、我的小甜心罗蒂：我从亚得里亚海边，向你献上最炽热的吻和爱意，希望它能冲破柏林的无聊阴云。你可能没来过这里，但是你经手的货物早就在这儿开出了艳丽的花，唔，还带着你的芳香。这座城市有着颓废而华贵的哈布斯堡风格，无比契合你的气质……’”

“这是什么快停下！”

“上面写着重要信件，叫你亲启。电子信纸还弄得如此之骚，这是哪家啊！‘还记得我们在伊斯坦布尔一起度过的美好时光么？博斯普鲁斯海峡的日落似乎些许融化了你如冰山般高傲而纯洁的面容。怀念你唇上的土耳其咖啡啊，何时才能一亲芳泽？’恶……我受不了了……”

“早就叫你停下了！这是垃圾邮件，赶快删掉！”

“不行，太有趣了：‘当我第一次见到你那宝石般的眼眸时，我就幻想着……’”

“基尔伯特我叫你停下！把它删掉！”

“唉，遵命……”基尔伯特迅速向自己的邮箱转发了这封邮件，瞥了一眼，署名是“对你爱意焚身的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦”。

“好了，下一封。”

“哦我高贵而冷酷的少爷啊……”

“闭嘴。”

“我是说咱们是不是该吃蛋糕了？”

——————————————

【我跟你说，R很可能是同性恋】

【哥哥你为什么这么说？】

【他有个在国外的男友，叫弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，我查了，是战地记者，样子很骚，给他写的情书也是】

【为什么要跟我说这些啊？】

【我是告诉你不要为了这个男人而…虽然他说了他喜欢金发碧眼的类型你是有希望的…算了你要是出于真心我也没办法】

【哥哥你在说什么啊？】

【你们都一起去爱因斯坦咖啡馆了！】

【哥哥你要是想去咱们也可以一起去】

【好的今天可以么？你没开车吧下班我去接你，等我电话】

【好吧】

——————————————

“伊莎，你今天送我回家吧，基尔伯特和别人出去吃饭。”

“我就看他一幅手舞足蹈的样子，是和谁约会呢？”

“和他弟弟路德维希。”

“……真是令人悲哀的人生啊……”

[1]原书名为Gravity’ s Rainbow，美国作家Thomas Pynchon的后现代小说，中文译名直译为《万有引力之虹》，德语版书名为意译，意为“抛物线的尽头”。之后诸如V2火箭、控制勃起的梗也是出自这个小说。（剧透一下，背景为二战时期的英国，男主，一个美国军官发现自己与女人做爱过的地方之后会被V2火箭轰炸。之后是一系列神奇的事。）

[2]爱因斯坦咖啡馆，是柏林一个有着老式风格的高档地方。

[3]斯克里亚宾的钢琴曲，《面朝火焰》，有兴趣可以听下，我很喜欢。

[4]原产比利时的轻机枪。


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

“你难道不希望起来活动活动么？我都要坐着变成雕像了！”基尔伯特在罗德里赫的办公室中叫着。

“我不需要。你最好变成雕像。”

“总坐着你的屁股会变大的。”

“我屁股的状况目前还很好，并且不需要你关心。”

“会得痔疮的，或许还会有肠道细菌感染……”基尔伯特说着站了起来，走到罗德里赫的桌旁。

“基尔伯特！”

“啊，我最近想明白了一个重要的问题。”

“请不要动我的头发！”

“你看，你头上的这个位置有一个旋，所以导致了有一撮头发总是翘着。”

“……好吧，如果这就是你的重要问题的话……”

“我帮你解决了一件困扰了你二十多年的事情你难道不该对我感激涕零么！”

“我没觉得这件事困扰我了……”

“你的人生真是缺乏好奇心啊难道你不会去思考这件事情么！”

“好吧问号先生您该去主持儿童节目，去教导小朋友们注意身边的奇趣……”

“罗德里赫，有人说过你很漂亮么？”

“有，我的母亲。”

“啊哈，我也这么觉得，导致一开始我以为你会通过色诱手段来做生意……”

“谢谢，你想多了。”

“你真的可以尝试的！”

“谢谢，不用了。你自己可以试试。”

“不了不了还是你来吧。”

“咱们为什么会说到这种事情，基尔伯特！”

“话说那个叫弗朗西斯的人床上功夫怎么样？”

“我已经叫你忘掉那封信了，那都是他自己的一厢情愿……”

“哦冰山美人罗迪……”

“请不要这么叫我……好的我估计他的床上功夫不错，肯定比你这个处男强。”

“我不信！还有我才不是处男！你想试试么？”

“……我现在不想。”

“那回到家再试？”

“基尔伯特……”

“基尔伯特你这混蛋命根子不想要了么！”伊丽莎白突然冲进来，枪已经抽出来了瞄准着基尔伯特的屁股。

“伊莎，难道你一直在听么？！”

“梅特涅先生没关系的，你的贞操有我来保护！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“基尔伯特你闭嘴！”

“呃伊莎没事的，基尔伯特他只是在开玩笑是吧……”

“可不是嘛，我对他的平板身材才没兴趣……你的话还可以考虑，要是胸部再大一点的话……哎呦啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

“我只是袭击了你的小腹，如果再向下几厘米你后半辈子的性生活就不要再考虑了，说不定还有致死的可能。梅特涅先生，请你保重。”

“呃……好的。”

——————————————

“基尔伯特，你没事吧？”

“好疼……”

“告诉你不要招惹伊莎了。”

“美人儿啊给我揉揉吧！”

“不要这么叫我。另外我觉得这种瘀伤揉的话会更疼，你想试试么？”

“……不了。”

——————————————

“东尼啊，什么时候能有外出任务啊……你们难道不是会到各地去推销产品么？”基尔伯特已经开始对安东尼奥勾肩搭背并使用昵称了。

“是啊是啊好久没出门了啊，好想去意大利那边啊，罗马那边的那位老大的孙子真是位俊俏的人物啊只是脾气不太好……”

“有伊丽莎白那个男人婆的脾气暴躁么，看看我已经淤血的小腹……”

“严重得多哦，那用得可是子弹哦……”

“啊啊啊我不想听了……”

“也该出去活动了是吧。等我去研究研究……”

——————————————

“罗德里赫，你喜欢和哪里做生意？”

“做这种生意终究是会对别人的生命产生影响的……”

“哈原来你还有点儿良心！”

“所以我会偏向于向欠发达地区——比如说非洲的部落——提供杀伤性大、精度高的武器……”

“杀伤性大、精度高……”

“毕竟由高级武器造成立即死亡比用土雷炸出残废的痛苦要小不少。并且一般来说这种冲突的双方之间并无长期而不可调和的积怨，短时间内的大量死亡反而容易产生对双方的震慑效应，不致形成拉锯战。”

“似乎有点儿道理。”

“黑道也是非常棒的买主，他们出价高而且着眼于……艺术性。你知道么，黑道产生的伤亡主要在帮派间和帮派内的火拼。”

“嗯，平民的伤亡算是少的。”

“与政府做交易是不可避免的。”

“哈，还不能抬高价格。”

“是的。但是我不知道最终有多少枪支落在了平民手中——大概是大量的。这真是不幸。”

“假惺惺。”

“拿到武器就想要使用，这是人类的天性。”

“大概你自己除外，因为你用不好。”

“最令人头痛的就是就是那种千年以来的冲突地区，不知道什么时候杀戮才是个尽头——虽然能卖出去不少东西。”

“你好像还不至于完全的不可救药。”

“我是学人文学科出身的，所以很不幸地有些人文关怀。”

“我们这个熵增的世界[1]啊，几乎叫我相信人类的本性即是暴力与破坏。”

“是，我也同意熵增理论，以及最后的热寂结局，人类终将被自己灭亡。”

“但是我却觉得印度的湿婆[2]更符合我的概念。”

“或许也可以这么比喻。熵导致了战争，需要武器，但是有时候杀伤力巨大的武器反而会暂时地抑制这种继续混乱下去的趋势。”

“是，比如原子弹，到现在才只用了两颗。”

“好像大多数人还是习惯于一种相对平静的状态。”

“但是必定会有一部分人单纯地是对这世界充满了恨意。”

“是。除此之外，战争和武器的发展也推动了技术的前进……你不觉得么，基尔伯特？”

“你又在狡辩。”

“我不是好战分子。我从来不会去教唆别人去进行战争。”

“但是就像你说的，人们一旦拿到了武器就会想使用。”

“是。”

“哈！”

“基尔伯特，你这是想叫我承认我的良心受到了谴责么？”

“是的，晚上睡不着觉的话真的可以通过性高潮来缓解呢！”

“你怎么总是在想着这种下流的事情！真该去找一位女朋友来消耗一下你多余的精力……”

“……”

“或者说是没人愿意当你的女友？应召小姐怎么样？或者考虑一下你弟弟？”

“罗德里赫，你好像很有经验的样子啊……”

“比起你这处男，我……”

“……”

“啊啊啊啊啊你们在哦不我什么都没看见……”安东尼奥看见的是基尔伯特一手捏着罗德里赫的下巴，一手托着他向后仰的腰身，罗德里赫的头扭到了一边，手抵着基尔伯特的胸口。

“东尼进来吧！”基尔伯特放开了对方。

“咳，没什么事。”罗德里赫整了整衣领，“基尔伯特打算教我近身搏击来着。”

“一项很不错的运动哦！”基尔伯特补充道。

“呃……希望没打扰到你们的运动。我觉得这次巴尔干半岛有必要一去。”

“理由呢？”

“交易量大，而且去路模糊。”

——————————————

“你没说是要坐船去。”基尔伯特发现自己站在了法兰克福的美因河轮渡站，一艘高级私人游轮上。

“咱们需要在维也纳和布达佩斯停留，最后到达贝尔格莱德，所以这是个很好的路线，我有很好地看地图。”

“你不是路痴么？”

“可是我至少看得懂地图！”

“我以为你在地图上也会迷路……还有那位小姑娘是谁？你这个雇佣童工的黑心商人！”

“那是瓦修的妹妹，不是雇佣的……这……她……”

“你好，我叫诺拉·茨温利，是保卫部的……”和瓦修有着同样金色短发的少女向罗德里赫和基尔伯特行了个贵族小姐般的礼。

“诺拉不要跟那个人说话！罗德里赫，看好你的跟班！”

“本大爷才不是他的跟班，还有你这小姑娘原来就是那天没见到的保……卫……部……”

“她使用武器很有天赋——甚至在她哥哥之上……”

“是啊很厉害的！”土耳其裔的后勤装备部主管也来插话，他有着粗犷的突厥人长相，但是却有着文雅的学者气质，看上去很可靠。由于体制简约，所以这种外出行动几乎相当于全公司职能部门的转移。除此之外还有保卫部的数名技术精湛的人员跟随。

“赛迪克，没你的事！”

“所以就……未成年人啊她可是！”

“基尔伯特先生，我是自愿的。使用哥哥给我的武器叫我感到很安心。”

“诺拉我不是说叫你不要在这里工作了么……”

“我会好好保护自己，还有哥哥、罗德里赫先生和基尔伯特先生。”

“罗德里赫，你有没有感到很内疚？”

“……”

——————————————

【我们坐着豪华游轮在多瑙河玩】

【祝你玩得开心，和R相处得如何？】

【路德我对不起你由于没有富裕的房间所以我需要和他住在一间屋，我已经抗议过叫他扔下几位保镖但是他不听】

【这怎么了？】

【你难道不会觉得很那个么？】

【我觉得R不会对你做出什么的】

【不是这个意思！】

[1]这梗来源于品钦小说中以热力学第二定律——即熵增（封闭体系中的自发过程使熵增大）（熵就是体系的混乱程度）来比喻世界终将走向混乱。“热寂”指熵达到最大值时，所有有效能都转化为热能，温度达到热平衡，没有可以维持运动的能量存在。热寂目前只是个假说，是宇宙演化的一种可能。

[2]印度教的湿婆是毁灭之神同时也是再生之神。


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

“基尔伯特，你听好了：不许对罗德里赫XX，XXX，XXX，他脱衣服什么的也不许看。那间屋子装了监视器，是的，终端在我这里——对，并且不要叫他知道有监视器这件事。否则你知道后果……”

“你这个女人……”

——————————————

“罗德里赫，为了我的安全请你到卫生间换衣服可不可以？”

“为什么呢？这和你的安全有什么关系？”

“有很大的关系，拜托了——不行的话我躲到卫生间也可以。”

“那你躲着去吧。”

“明天几点起床？”

“还是原来的时间吧……”罗德里赫一想到明天还要起床就一阵消沉。

“如果换一个比较激昂的闹铃呢，比如这个？”基尔伯特在手机上播放了一首歌，“Fridericus Rex[1]（1），腓特烈颂歌，怎么样？”

“……随你吧。”

——————————————

“哈哈哈哈这个歌词怎么那么可笑啊，‘瑞典人最差劲一打就逃跑，奥地利人比他们还好一点儿’‘法国人得到的军饷是发油，我们每星期能准时收到的军饷’……简直是蠢死了，曲调也好欢快哈哈哈……‘两百个营和几千个中队，每个士兵配备了六十发子弹’‘火枪的子弹能打出一个小洞，而大炮能打出一个大洞’……”罗德里赫少有的在这个时段充满活力地坐在床上，并且非常没形象地大笑，跟着音乐唱着这首Fridericus Rex。

“你这比差劲稍微好一点儿的奥地利人，不许对我们伟大的弗里茨老爹和军歌评头论足！不过好像对你起床确实有效果。”

——————————————

“罗德里赫，我突然想到了《茜茜公主》中，伊丽莎白与奥地利皇帝弗朗茨就是坐着豪华的游船沿着多瑙河一直向下。”基尔伯特趴在游船的栏杆上，看着身边的景色由中欧的森林逐渐变成了东欧的草原，多瑙河从西向东的转而向南流淌。

“看不出你是喜欢那种王子公主故事的人……或许你可以和伊丽莎白玩过家家，至少名字一样——不过小心被她废了。”

“呵呵，我小时候玩过家家都是当王子的角色。基尔伯特你是扮演小丑的吧！”伊丽莎白道。

“本大爷可是骑士！罗德里赫你是不是小时候总扮公主？”

“……我没玩过那种游戏……”

“抱歉戳到你的痛处了。你现在有兴趣弥补童年生活的不完整么？”

“我对此不在意……并且没有兴趣。”

——————————————

“总觉得这一趟像是在解决奥匈帝国的历史遗留问题……”在高级员工都参与的下午茶时间，罗德里赫这样感叹着。

“肯定不能解决吧！估计会因为你的武器而愈演愈烈！”基尔伯特道。

“……确切的说是奥匈帝国与土耳其帝国的历史遗留问题，唉……”赛迪克也开始感叹。

“不过至少你的先人带来了咖啡，这真是太棒了。”罗德里赫赞扬道。

“呵，哈布斯堡家族真不是省油的灯，那些乱伦、暴虐的人们。”

“哥哥，我记得哈布斯堡家族的发源地在瑞士，是吧？”

“……嗯。”

“他们还统治过西班牙呢，真是神奇。”

“哈哈，真是腐朽的帝国啊……”

“基尔伯特，想想维也纳的博物馆中的藏品吧，我实在是对他们充满了感激。我甚至觉得应该快些开发小规模使用的中子弹（2）[2]，那些暴露在武器中的伟大艺术就不致受到太大伤害。”

“……”

——————————————

“罗德里赫，我觉得宗教造成的问题比单纯的国境纷争更难办。”基尔伯特私下和罗德里赫这么说。

“确实如此啊。有信仰的人类是难以被左右的——确切说是他们被另一种东西控制了。”

“我甚至觉得某些宗教和文化是邪恶的。”

“我努力不去批判任何一种存在的可能性。”

“即使此种文化妨害了人权？以保护传统的名义来继续进行一些反人道的事情？”

“我不知道。”

“人类永远是愚昧的。”

“这我同意。你、我，所有人都是。”

——————————————

经过数日的航行，多瑙河已经变得宽广，不久便到了巴尔干之钥——贝尔格莱德。

“罗德里赫，我的甜心罗迪，我……”一位把金发随意扎在脑后的男人迎上了在贝尔格莱德码头下船的这一群人，但是他准备扑上前去拥抱的动作被瓦修亮出的“沙漠之鹰”[3]（3）停止。

“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦先生，你怎么来这里了？”

“哈，弗朗齐你来得真准时！罗德，是我和弗朗西斯联系的，他恰巧在这附近。”

“安东尼奥，你真是……”

“哦罗迪你还是那么冷冰冰的样子，我从萨拉热窝带给你的……”

“哈哈哈哈哈你就是那个写肉麻之极信件的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦啊！”

“这个是什么？”弗朗西斯指着基尔伯特问罗德里赫，“你还给他看了我的信……”

“他是新来打杂的。”伊丽莎白抢着回答。

“什么是什么，本大爷是特意来帮助他在这里解决语言问题的……”

“哦是翻译啊。”

“哪有翻译这么简单，本大爷可是……”

“弗朗西斯，基尔伯特·贝什米特先生是我这里新的助手，他精通巴尔干语言，帮助我收发和翻译邮件——故而你糟糕的信件被他看到了，对此我毫不在意，毕竟你发的是我的工作邮箱——当然你把那种东西发到我的私人邮箱的话，我也会把它归入垃圾邮件……”

“那是因为你根本不告诉我你的私人邮箱……真是太叫哥哥我伤心了！什么时候才能融化你冷酷的……”

“请停下。”

“啊，东尼，一起喝一杯吧，我知道河边有一家酒吧Bibis还不错。”

“罗德，我可以离开么？”安东尼奥一幅完全不接受反对意见的雀跃样子。

“嗯，你去吧，今天晚上也没什么重要的事情。”

“呀，喝酒这种事怎能不叫上本大爷！”

“基尔一起去也没问题的！”

“这个人倒是自来熟啊……”弗朗西斯感叹道。

——————————————

“啊，弗朗齐，这么说，原来你真不是罗德里赫的男友啊……”

“我倒希望是呢……”

“我其实觉得瓦修很有潜力呢，你看罗德冲他笑的时候他脸都红了呢……”

“你这随意的西班牙人观察这种事倒仔细！”

“我是喜欢美人的啦……”

“啊你不会也……”

“我只是看看和蹭吃蹭喝罢了……可不能对不起在罗马留给我枪眼的那位哦……”

“罗德里赫说了他喜欢金发的。”

“啊，哥哥我也是金发啊！”

“你那秋草般的毛也算金发？还有邋遢的胡茬！我弟弟的金发可是……”

“基尔你快些嫁给你弟弟吧……”安东尼奥已经熟悉了基尔伯特的弟控倾向。

“……”

“话说，同为甜点爱好者，我想知道，为什么罗德里赫吃那么多甜食还不胖呢！”

“作为同样爱吃高热量食品的法国人，我觉得保持身材的关键是运动，尤其是睡前运动……”

“可是他几乎没有！”基尔伯特道。

“怎么，你知道？”

“是啊我和他在一起住了一段日子。”

“基尔！我要对你刮目相看！你这个处男已经登堂入室了可哥哥我还……”

“什么啊，只是住在一间房而已啊……再说我不是处男……”

“啊啊啊这是傻人有傻福还是什么，你们住在一间屋里你有没有XX、XX再XXX呢？”

“……没有……”

“基尔你果然是死处男……”安东尼奥笑得不行。

“弗朗西斯，安东尼奥！你们不觉得三个男人在八卦另外一个男人很可悲么？”

“……好像是有点儿……”

“那么说说女人吧！”

“伊丽莎白。弗朗齐你觉得她怎么样？”

“是Les吧……”

“呃，她还是Les吧，破坏力小一点儿。诺拉那姑娘呢？”

“话说罗德对瓦修的亲近有没有他妹妹的缘故？”

“看不出罗德里赫有这种偏好……”

“是不是想要搞定那位年轻小姐，要先过了她哥哥这一关？”

“不过这两位小姐都对罗德里赫很敬重的样子。这里的女人都是如此厉害的角色，真是……”

“咱们好像还是在围绕着罗德里赫……”安东尼奥指出了事情的关键。

“太可悲了！”

1[1]这是“腓特烈国王”的拉丁文，这首歌全名为Fridericus Rex Grenadiermarsch，“腓特烈国王掷弹兵进行曲”，是普鲁士著名的军歌，19世纪60年代写作，讲的是“七年战争”的事。

2[2]一种只会消灭生物体，但对建筑物等破坏不大的核武器。

3[3]由以色列的MRI出品，体量很大，威力大，装弹少（只能7只）。


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

“瓦修，你觉得这很可能是个圈套么？”罗德里赫与茨温利兄妹在Šešir Moj[1]用餐。

“嗯，我是这么觉得。”

“一般来说，我相信你的判断……不过……”

“我并不认为需要取消这次交易。”

“是，最多就是对方拒绝付款。”

“虽然事情看起来并不是这么简单……”

“梅特涅先生，即使是圈套，我也不会叫他们伤您分毫的。”

“诺拉，有你在实在是太叫我放心了。”

“都因为你缺乏自我保护能力，才叫我们……还有那位基尔伯特·贝什米特先生，希望他不是个累赘。”

“他说他的射击水平还算过关——毕竟他弟弟是警员，而他又是那种性格——我就把那只格洛克17给他了……”

“好吧，希望他比你强一点。不过你不觉得对他太信任了一些么？”

“我叫冯·波克先生查过了他的资料，看起来是问题不大。”

“那就随你吧。”

——————————————

“‘龙卷风’火箭炮、2C19M1自行火炮[2]，这些大件你也能运过来……真是狠心的小少爷啊。哈布斯堡家族血腥的基因在你身上重现了是么？”基尔伯特看着货单。

“我才不是好战主义者。哈布斯堡家族与霍亨索伦家族比起来简直就是圣人。再者我与那些古老的家族也没有关系。”

“搞你这行的应该会喜欢那种极端金属的音乐……而非古典乐什么的。”

“难道我的音乐品味会证明我的道德高尚么？我不相信音乐能净化心灵的那些鬼话。”

“这倒也是。阿历克斯的贝多芬第九[3]就是明证。”

“是啊。人们总是喜欢把自己主观的感觉强加给无辜的音乐，真是可笑。比如‘听了瓦格纳的曲子就想进攻波兰’云云。”

“哈哈哈这话只是他个人的想法吧。”

“是，问题就是有人会把这种主观感情覆盖了音乐的本质。我更不能理解的是甚至有人会为了意识形态问题而拒绝某些音乐。”

“罗德里赫，我越来越欣赏你了，怎么办？”

“……好好干活吧。还有不要像弗朗西斯那样骚扰我。”

“啊！说到弗朗齐……”

“你已经跟他那么熟悉了啊！”

“……你难道应该不对他有所表示么？”

“你觉得我需要表示什么？我觉得他对上百个人都会这样。”

“如果我只对你一个人那样呢？”

“……你要给我写肉麻的情书么？这对你的小说有什么帮助？”

“不是这个意思。不是指那些令人反胃的话……”

“那是什么？”

“……算了，我还是去干活吧。”

——————————————

“俄国那边的货物已经运到了。”伊丽莎白报告道。

“好，那们明天就往……抱歉，是哪边？”

“南。”基尔伯特表示。

“呃，我只看不懂西里尔字母[4]……”

“不要找理由，这里有拉丁字母。你是看不懂地图。”

“看起来罗德里赫先生从地图上找到多瑙河已经是极限了。”伊丽莎白笑着说。

“你们不要这么说我。话说我真不知道争夺那些山区有什么意义……百年前居住过的地方到如今还是那么贫瘠。”

“肯定是意义重大，不过你不是只是供货的么，这又不是你考虑的事情。”

“有人告诉我事情不是表面上看见的那样。大国的控制、利益，背地中的交易、妥协，最后垫背的是人民。”

“看起来用心很险恶。不过你相信么？”

“……不完全相信。”

“很好。”

——————————————

“我同意这是一个令人厌恶的熵增的世界，趋乱性无法阻止。暴力和利益是寻求和追逐的主要目标。但是善良的大概还是大多数。你不要叫我对世界丧失信心，行么？”罗德里赫倒在椅子上，手揉着太阳穴。

“我以为你早就已经失去信心了。”

“我也奇怪，居然还没有完全失去，不过已经脆弱得不堪一击。”

“但是善良也不会阻止熵增。很多事情都是有着正向初衷，但是最后还是变得越来越混乱而令人失望。”

“是的，那就任由它继续吧。去看一眼卡莱梅格丹城堡[5]的夕阳，明天就要离开这里了。”

——————————————

“听说这里并不宽容同性恋。[6]”基尔伯特在卡莱梅格丹城堡中突然停下。

“所以呢？”

“……”

“你的意思是难道咱们两个人像是同性恋情侣么？”

“……如果你一直拽着我的袖子的话——当然其实你拉手的话我也不会介意。”

“我只是觉得人比较多，怕走散了。”

“好吧，你是怕迷路。你在维也纳是怎么生存下来的，还有那些博物馆？”

“……在博物馆我会一呆就是一天……”

“我知道，你是无法出去。”

“嗯。”

“你说要看日落？”

“是的，我对军事博物馆并不太感兴趣。”

——————————————

“还有，我不觉得同性恋有什么问题。”罗德里赫与基尔伯特坐在卡莱梅格丹城堡的石头墙上，金色的夕阳投在粗糙的石头和萨瓦河与多瑙河的汇流处。

“我记得我好像问过你的性向……”

“这种事情与你的小说无关吧。”

“与我的人生幸福有关，我要想办法叫你……是的，我要想办法叫你爱上我……”

“我听说在贝尔格莱德做变性手术水平高而价格便宜。[7]当然即使你变成女性的话，我也不会对你……噗……”罗德里赫脑补了一下变成女性的基尔伯特。

“罗德里赫，你别岔开话。本大爷是说真的，并且没有什么变性的问题。我不知道路德对你是个什么感情，不过我也顾不上那个了。这个事我肯定能做到。”

“……你那满满的信心都是哪儿来的？听普鲁士的蠢军歌烧坏了脑子么？或者夕阳的景色叫你的人生境界提升到了一个新的高度？”

“伶牙俐齿的小少爷，你这张嘴啊……”

“基尔伯特！！你是想被我阉了还是去做变性手术？！”就在基尔伯特准备进行下一步动作的时候伊丽莎白突然从身后的墙垛冲出来，同来的还有诺拉·茨温利。

“伊莎、诺拉，你们……另外阉割和做变性手术似乎没什么本质区别……”罗德里赫不知道这两个人又一次跟着自己。

“梅特涅先生，虽然我很喜欢看见你和男人亲近——不，不是这样——虽然告白什么的是无罪的，夕阳下的更是浪漫美好……但是这个笨蛋实在太嚣张了。如果你不喜欢这样，我会把他带去做变性手术。”

“并且阉割和变性手术结果还是有着很大的不同。”诺拉冷静地补充道，“若是男人和梅特涅先生在一起的话，我还是偏好哥哥……”

“你们这些女人！跟踪别人也就算了，还……”

“闭嘴。”伊丽莎白和诺拉分别从裙子下面抽出了Stinger直刀[8]和格洛克17。

“女人的裙子下面可以放那么多武器真是便利啊……”基尔伯特只能放弃反抗，投降。

“等你做了变性手术就也能享受这种好处了。”

“你们两个不要这样……我还是更喜欢基尔伯特作为男人……”

“你们看看，他已经说出lieber了！”基尔伯特满意地宣布着。

“你这个笨蛋，语法都到哪儿去了，这只是比较级……”罗德里赫无奈地解释着。

“好的，总有一天我会教你说出Ich liebe dich。”

“基尔伯特，既然罗德里赫这么说，我们今天就放过你。”伊莎放下武器，看着一幅得逞表情的基尔伯特，不情愿地说。

“伊莎、诺拉，以后不要跟踪我们行么？”

“不行。”两人同时表示。

——————————————

“基尔伯特，你刚才不是认真的吧？”

“很抱歉告诉你，是真的。”

“……你说的那个……叫我……的目标，好像不那么容易。”

“不，你要直面你的欲望和恐惧。”

“我还是不能理解你为什么会……”

“我自己也不能。不过这不是问题。”

[1]贝尔格莱德一家餐馆，室内挂满了画框，室外装饰满鲜花。

[2]我是纯外行。都是俄制武器。

[3]梗出自电影《发条橙》，主人公阿历克斯是个听到贝多芬第九交响曲就抑制不住作恶想法的不良少年。

[4]俄语及一些斯拉夫语用西里尔字母。克罗地亚语与塞尔维亚语非常相似，但是由于宗教缘故（克罗地亚多天主教，塞尔维亚多东正教），塞尔维亚和波黑的塞尔维亚-克罗地亚语并用拉丁字母和西里尔字母，克罗地亚只用拉丁字母。

[5]罗马人最早在此地建立城堡，后匈奴人、拜占庭多有毁坏和重建。1389年被奥斯曼土耳其占据，将其命名为卡莱梅格丹，土耳其语“卡莱”意为“堡垒”，“梅格丹”意为“战场”。1717年被奥地利占领后将其大规模扩建，1739年又被土耳其夺去（好想吐槽）。现为城市公园和博物馆区。

[6]说是贝尔格莱德比较保守，当局已经取消了好几次同性恋游行。

[7]这是真事，欧美其他地区好多人都会到这里做变性手术。好像还有补助……

[8]说是世界最强的十种战术刀之一。我是外行。


	7. Chapter 7

（7）

“基尔伯特，请你跟安东尼奥换一下房间。”

“为什么呢？”

“……难道你不觉得尴尬么，你刚才对我说的那些话……”

“不觉得。你是怕我告白完之后就会硬上了你么？或者是说，你抵挡不住本大爷的诱惑？”

“……你好像对我没什么诱惑力。”

“好的，我保证不对你做出过分的事情……”

“那就这样吧。”

“小少爷你脾气真是好啊！你还自称脾气不好呢，还是遇到我就没脾气了呢？”

“这是你的错觉。请不要自我意识过剩。”

——————————————

“路德维希么？我是罗德里赫。嗯，我很好。基尔伯特也是。不过有这么一个事……你的哥哥，基尔伯特，他对我说他爱上我了。”

“这没什么可恭喜的，路德维希！”

“我不需要你告诉我他的健康状况是否良好！”

“也不需要你们家的财产状况……”

“你想多了！”

“也不需要向我报告你的性取向。你们兄弟俩都是同性恋和我也没关系！”

“不，这根本不是一件顺其自然的事情！”

“是有人曾经向我表白过，不过这……”

“我当然有拒绝他人的经验了。”

“这我没必要告诉你……”

“我不爱他……不，我不知道。”

“我都已经不清楚我自己的性取向了……”

“我目前没有其他的爱人也不能就……哦，路德维希，本来以为你能帮我解决这个事情的……”

“你不用道歉了……你问我需要怎么解决，我也不清楚。算了，路德维希，先再见吧。”

——————————————

“呦，给路德维希打电话呢！”罗德里赫刚把手机放下，基尔伯特就从浴室中出来了。

“是。”

“哈，我以为你会去请教你的爸爸妈妈呢。”

“……其实本来想给他们打电话的……”

“你应该向你的爸爸妈妈报告这个喜讯。”

“这算什么喜讯。这只会令我感到烦乱。”

“哈哈哈你不可能没有被男人告白的经历啊！难道每次都需要向爸爸妈妈报告以得出解决方案么？”

“……不。这不一样。你说的话……”

“嗯？我的有什么不同？”

“……没什么……”

“那路德维希说什么？”

“没什么。”

“你刚才说你的性取向是什么？”

“没有说。你听错了。我要早些睡觉，明天还要早起。”

——————————————

“这东西倒不像你的风格。”基尔伯特在一辆外表布满坑洼的旧货车前，对罗德里赫说。

“它经过改装，”赛迪克道，“为了不引人注意。还有后面那些车也是。”他指了指之后的一系列装着货物的重载集装箱车。

“里面还是比较舒适的。”罗德里赫表示。确实如同他说的，完全想象不出这间住房般的屋子外形是个破旧货车。

“不错——不过他跟着来干什么？”基尔伯特指着弗朗西斯。

“听说基尔你告白了，哥哥我要观察进展，顺便为你支支招！”弗朗西斯一幅世界充满了爱的欢欣表情。

“怎么所有人都知道了！还有我才不需要你支招什么的——你写了那么多恶心的玩意儿到现在不还是没起作用么！”

“哎呦，其实罗迪那颗冰冷的心已经在被我慢慢地融化了，你没发现么？”

“……没发现。”

“昨天发生的那个事情不是我告诉别人的。”罗德里赫表示，“估计是那些女人们把这种令人尴尬的事情传播出去的。弗朗西斯是坚持要来——我赶不走他。”

“女人们真可怕啊……”基尔伯特想起那两位女士就头皮发麻。

“基尔你要像腓特烈大帝一样地疏远女性了么？”

“才不是这样，本大爷还是……不，我现在的注意力全在小少爷这儿了……话说小少爷，我可以叫你罗德么？”

“基尔伯特请你不要当着那么多的人说这种话！”

“好的，等我晚上在床上跟你单独说。”

“闭嘴。”

——————————————

“基尔伯特，你只不过就是不小心在身体中起了一些化学反应，就冲动地以为爱上我了……”罗德里赫坐在如同豪华房车的舱内，基尔伯特在他旁边。众人都很识相地让出了这个位置。

“你这个学艺术史的还要自以为是地说科学……是啊，就是生化反应。所有该死的感性反射归根结底都是一堆激素造成的结果，听上去多好：感性的结果却有着理性的成因。”

“你学的也和生物化学没什么关系。不，你这是狡辩，这究竟不是一个理性的事情……”

“你想要怎样？”

“现在不是讨论这种事情的时间。我看看，瓦修，咱们到哪里了？”

“咱们走的小路，现在到了查查克[1]。”

“你应该告诉他还有多长时间。”基尔伯特道，“他肯定不知道查查克在哪儿。”

“今天傍晚就能到。”安东尼奥道。

“我感觉很没干劲。基尔伯特，这都是你的缘故。”

“才不是……”

“等晚上交接完，事情就结束了。如果你想看那四处古老的修道院[2]，咱们也可以绕到那边。”瓦修表示。

“不要把我想象得那么不务正业……不过若是能顺便看一下也好，不知什么时候就化为灰烬了。到时候再说吧。”

——————————————

“罗德里赫，我认为你没有必要亲自去交易现场。”瓦修说，虽然他知道这次的买家是正规军，但是这里的正规军的做事方式可是不亚于军阀组织——毕竟其出身即是如此。[3]

“瓦修，不必担心，大不了交易泡汤咱们就回去。还有你，弗朗西斯，你不是我们公司的成员，就不用过去了。”

“罗迪甜心啊你这一去不知结果如何，先叫哥哥我尝尝你的……”

“闭嘴。”“闭嘴！”这次是罗德里赫和基尔伯特同时说的。

“哈哈哈哈哈基尔你太可爱了！”安东尼奥大笑着。

“基尔伯特，虽然你可以作为翻译，但是如果你觉得有危险的话可以和弗朗西斯留在这里。你其实也不算O.V.A的成员。”

“才不。本大爷要在有危险的时候保护你。”

“算了吧！你不添乱就不错了！”伊丽莎白别过脸去。

“诺拉，你留在后方，一旦事情有变要做好接应。”

“好的，哥哥。”

“那我和赛迪克也留下吧。”安东尼奥道。

“好的。”

——————————————

“这是正规军？”基尔伯特小声说道。交易地点是个现为军营的废弃工厂，空场内有持枪的士兵巡逻。

“不要说话。”瓦修告诫他。

——————————————

“真没想到是您亲自来交货，梅特涅先生，久仰您和您公司的大名。”负责人看起来拥有很高的军衔。他的相貌并没有明显的种族特征，或者说他恰是有多种族的混合特点。身边的翻译将他的话用德语说了一遍。

“同样久仰将军您的大名。冒昧地说，我们这里的翻译水平似乎比这位先生要略胜一筹。”罗德里赫说完，基尔伯特愉悦地将这句话翻译成阿尔巴尼亚语。

“啊，叫您见笑了。请您随意地使用您的翻译。”

“好。根据邮件谈妥的数目，这里只是一部分货物。还有部分正在运输途中，您可以等待货到之后付款。守信交易对我们双方都有好处。”

“好，梅特涅先生。您真是叫我太满意了。”

“那么请您先到外面看一下货物。”

——————————————

“哦梅特涅先生，您做得真是太棒了。”被称作将军的男人夸张地称赞着。

“这样的话我们就不多叨扰了。您既然验货满意，并支付了这些费用，我们就告辞了。”

“不不不您远道而来，并且给我们如此大的帮助，我们理应请您在敝处用些简餐。”

“好吧。那么恭敬不如从命。”

“那您这几位同伴……”

“我需要我的翻译，而另外两人，如果您在这时候赶走他们是不是有些可疑？”

“不不不瞧您说的。四位请这边走。”

“我需要通知我的手下，叫他们去歇息。”罗德里赫在手机上按了几段话。

[1]查查克在塞尔维亚西南……算了，有兴趣就自己查地图罢。

[2]科索沃四处中世纪建筑，即代查尼修道院、佩奇修道院主教管辖区、格拉查尼察修道院和列韦撒圣母教堂，均建于十三到十四世纪，2004年被列入世界遗产濒危名录。

[3]注意！！！Achtung！！！作者声明，以后所有事情都是作者YY出来的，各种不负责任不要脸。随便当他们在哪儿都行，没一点儿是真事。当真事想的就错了，就坏了！


	8. Chapter 8

（8）

“其实我有个不礼貌的问题，请您莫怪。”罗德里赫在席上向那位将军提问。对方除他之外只有两人出席。

“您请说吧。”

“您理应获得俄国方面的支持，为何不直接从那里得到武器呢？”

“哈，这……这当然是您这里的货物品质高而且价格公道啊……”

“不。这一批都是俄国货，之前已经和您确认了。问题是，我有抬高价格，而您并未向下压价。”

“梅特涅先生，您这是什么意思？难道您不想做这笔生意了么？”

“不是这样。我只是奇怪，您能够如此支持我们的理由。”

“……”

“我想，俄国方面直接提供给您的货物大概是有俄国军方的标识吧，所以您才会绕一个弯子。至于您这样做的原因，我觉得……”

“梅特涅先生，您如果不想做这笔买卖就直接说好了！”

“事实上，我们卖出的货物也是有标识的。我曾在您敌人阵营中也见到过我经手的货物，而我显然未和他们做过交易——这您如何解释？”

“说得好。您大概是想以此来威胁我……”

“不，我们这等小公司怎敢做出这种事……”

“……不过您显然没料到我们的目的。”

“是，正是想要向您请教。”

“哈，真是搞不懂梅特涅先生您是真糊涂还是装糊涂。”将军冷笑道，“看来您是要敬酒不吃吃罚酒了。”他向身边人使了个眼色，立刻从门外闯进20几个荷枪的士兵，将几人围住。

“罗德里赫，似乎咱们不占优势。”瓦修道，他与伊丽莎白和基尔伯特都站在了罗德里赫周围，并举起了自己的武器。可是显然如同他说的，不占优势。

“瓦修，这种时候就按照那种计划来罢。”伊丽莎白提醒道，而后放下了武器。

“将军，我觉得您把规矩做生意的人这样处置似乎不妥。”罗德里赫还是一副平静的样子。他根本没有携带武器。

“我一开始就没想和你们这群人做生意！”将军道，“你们本身，对我是比那些枪炮更有利的武器。”

“所以敬酒罚酒之说也就不成立了……”罗德里赫似乎只是在自言自语。

“不过你的推测倒是没错，敌人——那群躲在山中的狗崽子们——他们的武器确实是我们暗地里提供的。他们还乐得欢天喜地呢。”

“您为了达到目的不惜拿己方的士兵当炮灰，真是令人敬佩——唔，我没有讽刺之意。”

“先把他们带下去！”

“我请求和我的翻译待在一起。”罗德里赫还是没什么表情。

“这倒不是什么过分的请求。”

————————————————

“罗德里赫，这也在你的预料之中么？”基尔伯特问。他们呆的地方只是间简陋的屋子，有两张破旧的椅子，并不是想象中的牢房。

“我从没预料什么。”

“他说到咱们对他们是有利用价值的。是何种利用呢？”

“一会儿就知道了吧。”

“梅特涅先生！”进来一位小兵，拿着一份印刷简陋的文件给罗德里赫。“请……请您一会儿根据这个本子上的指示来做！您若是抗命，会有非常不好的后果！”

“看，这大概就是咱们的用处。”罗德里赫对基尔伯特说。不过基尔伯特似乎只是在关注罗德里赫的笑容。

——————————————

“呃，我需要在摄像机前念这么一段东西：‘本公司受西方政府委托，向冲突双方贩卖武器，意在激化双方矛盾，使冲突升级。西方政府的居心由此可见一斑……’之类的，之后还要保证自己没有受到威胁等等……”罗德里赫翻了翻文件，扔给了基尔伯特。

“这东西播出去会有人信？”

“你大概是不会相信，但是在反西方的势力眼里这简直是太好的把柄了。自诩为秩序保护者，遵循所谓和平自由民主的西方政府居然会干出这种事情，真是正中他们下怀吧。”

“嗯，还有那些西方的左派人士，以及阴谋论者。”

“是。人们是不是被迫害妄想症都太强烈了？纵然我们不能浑浑噩噩地活着，但是如此地怀疑所处的世界，将其描绘为如此的危机四伏，这是不是太累了？”

“尤其是非西方的人群，似乎更容易这么想。我有时想，他们大概是缺乏自信才会如此。”

“‘一切不幸都是他人的恶意造成的。’”

“或许也有受到西方冲击后产生的落差的缘故。”

“这真是难以解决。还有，媒体真是令人厌烦的东西。人们总是喜欢负面的信息，而为了博人关注，他们就不惜歪曲和放大事实……”

“哈哈哈说道这个我就想到弗朗西斯……”

“这和他倒没什么关系。弗朗西斯的个人行为虽然比较随意，但是他能持有一个公正而清晰的眼光来看事物，这倒叫我很敬佩。说到写文字——你是想写一个什么小说？”

“最初只是想写一个军火商人的故事。”

“现在呢？有没有对我很失望？我与你想象中的军火商人差得很远吧……”

“是的。导致我都不想写了。不过我还是很满意路德维希给我推荐了你——罗德里赫，我可以叫你罗德么，或者想弗朗西斯那样叫你罗蒂？或者叫小少爷？”

“不，罗德里赫最好，或者罗德也行。”

“罗德，我亲爱的罗德……”

“请不要这样……”

“话说你坚持要和我关在一起，是不是对我……”

“不，我确实是觉得有个翻译在身边会方便许多。”

“你就承认你早就喜欢我了吧！”

“哪里的事！”

“你从来就没有真正的拒绝我——你一直在纠结的不是怎样拒绝，而是怎样接受我、承认你爱我……你早就习惯拒绝别人了，这对你才不是什么难事；而直面内心，对，就是我那天对你说的，‘直面你的欲望与恐惧’，才是你不习惯的事情。”

“……请你不要在这种时候——这种我相对脆弱的时候，对我说这种话！”

“好吧。不过要相信我没有恶意。还有，你现在很脆弱么？”

“嗯，我听信你的话，直面了心中的恐惧，于是发现了我的脆弱。”

“做得好。”基尔伯特顿了顿，说道，“要不是这里有监视器，我说不定还会做出些什么，叫你见识一下你自己的欲望。”

“幸亏有监视器。不过我现在感到饿了，食欲也算是欲望吧。”

“真不知道你的消化系统是怎样的构造！”

“我也不知道问题出在哪儿。”

“那么，一会儿的录像你有什么打算？我觉得你就按照指示做吧，在这种情况下。”

“我也是这么想的。不知道瓦修和伊莎他们怎么样。”

“那两个强悍的人肯定没有问题的。”

——————————————

“这样一来，那些人不仅会颜面扫地，整个西方都会成为众矢之的。”将军似乎对自己的计划感到很满意。

罗德里赫与基尔伯特在几个小时之后被带到了一间稍大一些的屋子，瓦修和伊丽莎白并没有出现。荷枪实弹的士兵站成一排，另一边是一台摄像机。

“梅特涅先生，”将军指了指中间的一把椅子，“您已经看过了我的指示，就请坐在那把椅子上向全世界的人民宣布吧。”

“我请求使用我的翻译。”

“哈，到了这种时候，您和您的翻译也无法做出什么事情了——否则——他们手上可是您的武器，那威力您是知道的。”

“……还真不知道，进货不是我管的。”罗德里赫也不知道自己为什么就这样随意地接茬，好像被基尔伯特传染了一样。

“呵，那么到时候就叫您见识见识。”将军示意再加一把椅子。

——————————————

“本公司，O.V.A，提供物美价廉的军火代理……”罗德里赫在摄像机前面无表情地说着。基尔伯特在旁边翻译着。

“梅特涅先生，我不是叫您为您的公司做广告！”

“好吧。我们在世界各大军火厂家均有进货渠道，经手的货物遍及全球。抱歉还是像在做广告……我其实只是想把事情说得明白些。”

“快说你们与西方政府的关系！这张照片上反政府武装的的营地中出现了贵公司的武器——崭新的，这如何解释？”

“啊，这个么。大概是这样，‘本公司受西方政府委托，向冲突双方贩卖武器，意在激化双方矛盾，使冲突升级。西方政府此举旨在打破和平局面，以此谋利……’”罗德里赫背诵课文般地说着。

“全世界的人们，你们已经看到了吧！这就是西方政府的险恶用心！这种军火商人更是妨碍和平的绊脚石！”将军示意助手将摄影机关闭，对罗德里赫道：“你们的用处差不多也结束了。视频播出之后，你们也难逃两方——说不定是多方的谴责。与其如此担惊受怕地活着，还不如……”


	9. Chapter 9

（9）

“将军，我想您大概忘记叫我保证以上话语不是在被威胁的状态下说出来的吧。”

“哈，还真忘了这个事情。”此时负责摄像的人已经离开，将军走上前来，准备自己将摄像机打开。“虽然这种保证看起来无关紧要——人们愿意相信西方政府是衣冠禽兽的模样……”

“可是我身后的那些士兵，大概不会叫人相信我没有受到威胁吧。”

“没有必要再重新录制了！快一点，把这句话说完之后，你们的使命就完成了！”将军的话刚落下，身后就突然传来了一连串爆炸的声音。

“是，您的使命马上就要开始了。”基尔伯特趁着所有人都被爆炸声吸引的时候迅速用手肘缠住了将军的脖子，并将将军腰间的佩枪扔给了罗德里赫。士兵们马上将注意力返还到了这里。

“虽然现在这样不能一下子致死，不过如果你们开枪打伤他时造成了肌肉痉挛，我可不能保证痉挛的方向。”罗德里赫举着枪，拿将军作盾牌，将自己伪装成一个镇定的老手，对士兵们喊着。

“我建议，请大家放下武器。”诺拉·茨温利举着一把改造过的SIG 710-3[1]，有礼貌地随着逐渐接近的爆炸声走来，士兵们的注意力很快又跑到了那边。

“罗德，怎么个去留？”安东尼奥喊着。

“留着将军，其他人随意。”罗德里赫叫道，他在这种情况下从来不存在什么人道主义思想。他与拽着将军的基尔伯特跑向那群人，基尔伯特接过了瓦修递给他的一把SIG 710-3。

他们向出口移动，上了赛迪克驾驶的一辆装甲车。基尔伯特发现他们卖出的武器已经被遥控自爆，一部分还摧毁了军队原有的武装。

——————————————

装甲车在密集的火力中向大门处开去。

“基地的士兵们，你们的将军在我们手上。”赛迪克用车载发射器侵入了工厂的广播系统。他说的这句话听上去没有一点儿威胁感，只是在叙述事实，基尔伯特也在话筒旁如此地翻译了。

“这里的士兵还真是不熟悉这种高科技啊。”弗朗西斯吐槽道。确实有效，火力密集度立刻减弱了不少。

“咱们在距工厂大门1000米左右处放下这老头。卫星显示，再向外走就没有士兵了。”安东尼奥道。

“没想到你小子居然还没拉后腿！”伊丽莎白瞪了基尔伯特一眼。

——————————————

“哦，东尼，你真贴心。”在到达安全区扔下将军后，罗德里赫在装甲车上吃着安东尼奥带来的意面。

“哈，这是我做的哦，爱的料理。”弗朗西斯自豪地说道，“我才是最惦念你的……”

“不错，弗朗西斯，原来你还有这种用途。”

“什么叫‘用途’啊！”

“恰巧当时我们在做饭，收到你的信号，就正好带过来了一点。”安东尼奥解释道。

“我确实饿了——吃着半截饭就被关起来了。”

“不过看这样子，我们只能快些赶回贝尔格莱德了。”基尔伯特道。

“修道院就等到下次吧。”

“把我放到贝尔格莱德就可以了。”弗朗西斯表示，“亲爱的罗迪，虽然你有了基尔，但是我还是不会放弃，咱们还会再见的。这次一定要回我的信啊！”

“谁会理你那些信！”基尔伯特皱着眉道。

“还有基尔和东尼！保持联系，喝酒时要叫上哥哥我！”

“唔，这个没问题。”安东尼奥笑着。

——————————————

“所以你这个东西是可以追踪罗德里赫的位置？你是用这个找到了我们被关押的位置？他身上也装了感应装置？”换回了之前乘坐的改装车，基尔伯特指了指瓦修胳膊内侧固定的一个微小的装置。

“是的，最初只是怕他迷路。”

“是，我的在这里。”罗德里赫给基尔伯特展示了一下他胳膊内侧的跟踪器。

“……原来是做这个用的……”

“除此之外，它还有录音等功能。”瓦修道。

“真是高级。可是那群士兵没有搜身么？”

“搜身的时候，海德威利小姐主动把衣服脱掉之后他们就没再搜查我。”

“只是看两眼摸两下又不会有什么损失。”伊丽莎白大方地说道。“那些士兵太业余了，真是为他们着急。”

“不过还是有些危险。我之后会考虑将它做成嵌在皮肤下面的。”

“听上去蛮可怕。”

“其实挺安全的。”

“那么提供我一个体外的装置吧，这对寻找迷路的罗德里赫很有用。”

“好的。请先付定金，之后我去定购。”

“呃……”

——————————————

他们在贝尔格莱德休整了一天，路上并未受到袭击，看来将军一伙人也觉得伤了他们的性命不妥。

“你的录像还是被播出了。”基尔伯特对罗德里赫说道。

“是，早知道再多打一会儿广告了。”

“你难道在在意广告没做足，没挣回本儿？”

“……不是，我的意思是，如果我前面说得时间再长一点儿，瓦修他们就会在我进入正题前将咱们救出去了。并且其实咱们这回并没有什么财产损失，我是在到账之后才答应的和他们吃饭。”

“不过咱们也放出了那个将军的录音，有关他向地方贩卖武器的事情。瓦修居然录了音，这真是太好了。”

“这种情况下录音是常识嘛，没想到他们居然那么疏忽。我觉得这样至少能争取到部分人的‘选票’——残暴的军阀与搞阴谋的政府之间，看看谁的吸引力更大吧。并且那段录像是比较容易看出被威胁的样子的。”

“什么啊，你一副神定气闲的样子怎像是被威胁的……”

“呃，看来还得适当表现得慌张一些。”

“可是你的相貌还是暴露了。”

“是啊，这真是不好……我还没和安东尼奥商议怎么办。或许我该隐退一阵。”

“隐退了干什么呢？”

“写小说吧。”

“那么我帮你卖军火吧！咱们互换职业。”

“你没被拍到，这很好。不过……”

“既然你已经想到我是没被拍到的，说明你已经在思虑这件事了。就这么定了。”

“请不要那么随意！”

“O.V.A解释为Omnia vincit amor，‘爱征服一切’，这个名字你满意么？满意的话就这么叫吧！”

“最初觉得还挺可爱。可是我现在觉得，再强大的武器，甚至是爱，也无法征服世间一切。啊，真是令人烦闷的无力感。”

“但是征服一个人总是够的。”

“……”

而后就是他们之间的初吻。

——————————————

“咱们为什么还要往下游开？”一行人坐上了停泊在贝尔格莱德码头的游轮，过了几座城市后，基尔伯特问道。

“我想去伊斯坦布尔和希腊——去休息一阵。你不感兴趣么？”罗德里赫在和地图搏斗。

“这么一船的人？难道不该是两个人的蜜月旅行么？！”

“什么蜜月旅行！还有，伊莎已经带着其他人离开了——在我更改了行程之后。”

“……这真是太美好了。嗯……我发现你屁股的状态果然非常良好，我的眼光真棒……”

“请放手。我发现船上有间放映室，你有兴趣一起看个电影么？”

“真是高级！什么电影？”

“How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb[2]，如何？”

“太棒了。爱你！”

“……不用了。还有我明天想睡懒觉，请别用你的腓特烈大帝把我叫醒了。”

“没问题。明天你在本大爷的床上几点醒来都没关系！”

“……”

“美好的假期就要开始了啊！”

——————————————

我一声令下

乘着V2火箭飞向太空

要掌握时机

找准蓝色多瑙河的舞步

听，查拉斯图斯特拉沉默着

如同永恒的特里斯特罗

灵长类们被吞噬，沉睡在

索拉里斯海洋母亲的子宫中

“快烧掉那些火焰”

梅菲斯特向沃兰德咆哮

“苯巴比妥钠和美拉酮宁

正在互相反应”

黑太阳嘻嘻的笑着

湿婆像乌洛波洛斯一般

消化着自己的腕足

爱征服一切

一切已离我们远去[3]

【正文完】

[1]是一种以二战时期德国的MG42为基础（还有其他几种，略了）设计的机枪，瑞士制造。体量还蛮大的。

[2]即为库布里克大神的电影《奇爱博士，或我是如何学会停止恐惧并爱上炸弹》（Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb），一个神片。

[3]不小心把这破玩意的梗弄得太密集了，就当他是个梦话罢。V2火箭、苯巴比妥钠（托马斯·品钦的小说《万有引力之虹》）蓝色多瑙河、查拉斯图斯特拉（库布里克的电影《太空漫游2001》的配乐）特里斯特罗（托马斯·品钦的小说《拍卖第四十九批》）索拉里斯、海洋（斯坦尼斯拉夫·莱姆的小说和塔可夫斯基的电影《索拉里斯星》）沃兰德（布加尔科夫的小说《大师与玛格丽特》中的魔鬼）乌洛波洛斯（神话中咬着自己尾巴的蛇）


	10. Chapter 10

番外

“路德维希！你迟到了，这真不是你的风格！”

“实在抱歉，不过……”

“还有你居然穿了如此可笑的鞋子，这是怎么回事？”罗德里赫指了指路德维希黄红黑三色的运动鞋。

“这……”

“好吧，不用解释了，你叫我出门是要把基尔伯特的私人物品拿过来？”

“是，哥哥他也没什么私人物品，书和日记有运输公司会送来。不过还有这只动物——”路德维希举了一下手中的鸟笼，“一只黄色的胖鸟，他的宠物。”

“我其实一直在奇怪，为什么基尔伯特要住在我家？”

“啊啊啊路德~~~~~”随着这叫声跑来了一位褐色头发的年轻人。

“……好吧，我回去了。”罗德里赫决定忽略这位年轻人红白绿三色的运动鞋，接过鸟笼，道了一声再见就离开了。

——————————————

罗德里赫理想中的腐败生活：

弗朗西斯-厨师

安东尼奥-糕点师

瓦修-账房先生

诺拉-保镖

伊丽莎白-秘书

赛迪克-司机

基尔伯特-翻译、跑腿的、聊天的、迷路时去找他的、早晨叫他起床的……………………以及爱人

【番外完】

【H番外】

“小少爷你怎么那么主动啊啊啊……”基尔伯特对跨坐在他身上正在扒他衣服的罗德里赫说。

“废话，难道还要等你这什么都不懂的处男把自己准备好？！”

“什么，我把我自己准备好？难道不应该是……”

“当然我是Top了！”罗德里赫一副理所当然的样子。

“啊！”基尔伯特突然意识到事情的严重性。

“嘿，你干什么……”

“本大爷才是Top呢！”基尔伯特一挣扎将两人的位置对调。为了保持战利成果他开始向罗德里赫下身的衣物下手。

“你……啊……”

“投降吧小少爷！老老实实地被本大爷……”

“你不要这么小儿科！那好吧，这次就你来……你要照着我的指示来做……处男……”

“遵命……还有我不是处男！”基尔伯特觉得自己还是没有主动权。

“那就是技术差劲的笨蛋。来吻我这里。”

“我一定会做得你直不起腰！”

“希望如此……”

“你说什么？！”

“好吧我本来就是个享乐主义者。我喜欢……啊你轻一点……”

“贪婪的小少爷啊，那就不要挡着你的脸，叫我看见你的表情。还有这边……舒服么……”

“嗯……吻我。”

——————————————

“我现在还不知道你的真名……”

“啊……慢一点……是……埃德尔……斯坦……”

“什么，宝石？亮晶晶的那种？”

“还不如……梅特涅……啊……你觉得……”

“不，很好，就像你的眼睛。”基尔伯特说着吻上了罗德里赫溢着生理泪水的眼睛。

——————————————

“唉，好累啊……下次我要做Top……”

“呵！你的话保不准在做着半截时说：‘哦，好累啊，不想再做了……’然后就倒到一旁睡觉去了。”

“……我哪有那么差劲！我是性功能良好的男人。”

“……确实很良好。在前戏时就射了一次，之后咱们又一起射了。”

“在我的指导下叫咱们两人都得到更多的满足难道不好么？”

“好吧，你直不起腰了吧！”

“才没有……”

“那么就再来！”

“你……”

【H番外完】


End file.
